


Kinktober Day 8

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: David and Jerry get a hot tub for their back yard





	Kinktober Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> so there was suppose be day 7 but I skipped it cause had stuff going on so yeah Day 8

" Jerry can you remove your hands now?"

" No. Unless you want them _somewhere else_ guy? I'm kidding we're almost there watch your step. Okay now you can look."

Jerry removed his hands off David's eyes so he can see. They were in the backyard, a large Jacuzzi placed in the middle, David was speechless. " You like it? Figure why waste funny going to spa for your back when you can have it here at home. And you know have **me**." Jerry added pleased with his work, he looked over seeing David was staring at the hot tube. " You spoil me Jerry, t-thank you." David placed a kiss on side of Jerry's cheek and started to head back inside.

" Hey where are you going?"

" To grab my swim trunks silly."

" Guy you don't need that just take your clothes off and hop in."

" Y-You mean get naked? Jerry where outside!"

" In **our** backyard Davy. Besides we have fences around so who's gonna see?"

David nodded his head, Jerry had a point it's their space after all and if their neighbors knew _what_ Jerry is that be a disaster.  David looked to see Jerry was already removing his white tank top and jeans, he blush seeing Jerry wasn't wearing any underwear. The vampire hopped into the hot water now waiting for his partner to join him. _Just us in our backyard nothing to worry about._ David took off his shirt first then his pants and socks, he wasn't to comfortable shedding his boxers so he kept them on and got into the tube to sit next to Jerry. Water was perfect, hot but not boiling very soothing for his back feeling the jet streams on it.

" Relaxing yeah?"

" Very relaxing."

" Good cause I have something even better."

David was going to ask what Jerry meant until he felt a hand going inside his underwear. " J-JERRY!?" Jerry shushed him and began moving his hands on David's cock already semi-hard.  Jerry's cold hands in contrast with he hot water felt amazing. David was covered his mouth trying to keep his voice down. _Now that just want do._ Jerry flashed a fang grin and went underwater. " Jerry? What are you-AH!"  Jerry was underwater giving David a blowjob, he couldn't help but mewl feeling a cool tongue lick the tip and then the side of his cock. David felt like he was in heaven he just gave in letting Jerry do all the work no doubt enjoying the noises he can hear underwater.

" Hey David."

David eyes widen hearing a voice, " Over here neighbor!"  David looked to his left seeing his next door neighbor Tim-or was it Ted. " Came outside to let my cat out heard noises and now I can see why!' David just smiled nodding his head trying to ignore Jerry taking his cock deeper in his mouth. _Damn it Jerry I'm going to murder you!_ "  Hey where's that um _other_ one at?" _Underwater choking on my dick_ " Oh Jerry-tHe phone was RINging-...h-had to answer it." Ted looked at the opened back door agreeing made sense though weirded out how David was talking.  " Those jet streams must really feel good huh?" _Fuck yes it is!_ " Y-yeah...rEALLy amazing" David answered splashing water around, he place his hand back in grabbing Jerry's hair so his cock was literally down his throat. Thank god for the steam and bubbles it helped hide Jerry and that their neighbor couldn't tell what was _really_ going on.

" Okay buddy. Hey you two should invite me and the wife over have a nice pool chat."

" S-sounds fun-I'll be sure to let J-Jerry know. Bye."

Ted was gone and as soon he heard the neighbor door close David came stilling holding Jerry's head close until he was done. Once done he removed his hand letting the vampire rise out the water.

" Well you enjoyed yourself."

" S-shut up. Can't believe you did that."

" And you loved it. Good thing I can breath underwater or that finally give this boring neighbor something talk about."

" You like that wouldn't you? Since you're so please  bring me a towel."

"  Sure thing Davy and other punishment I should know about?"

" Once I'm inside you'll see."

_I'll make sure it's a proper punishment to you cheeky vampire.._

 


End file.
